tomodachi_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomodachi Song Contest 2014
The Tomodachi Song Contest 2014 is the second edition of the contest. Semifinals were added in the contest in 2014, as well as 7 New Countries, (Previously 4). Debuting were Elk Town, Vyvedas, Markland, Paramí, Vleiritos City and Perha Island, who failed to join the 2013 Contest. Allianthé withdrew from the contest after placing last in 2013. Pre-Contest Before the 2014 Contest preparations began, the TSC Organization announced 4 Slots to be open for debuters, which turned in 5 after Allianthé's Withdrawal and 7 because of a odd number of countries. Elk Town, Vleiritos CIty, Perha Island, Vyvedas, Markland and Paramí took the 6 Spots. Because of the increase of countries, two semifinals were added with 7 Countries each. The draw was held on the end of January. Allianthé withdrew soon after the finale was held, the reason of their withdrawal were "Biased Voting and Poor Results". Allianthé's 2013 Representative, Rapper Yohhánn Kundarsson, better known as "Yoki", stated that he wanted to bring the country back by 2015 or 2016. Soon after the allowance of entries was opened, Vleiritos City released their entry very early. Vleiritos City picked Metal Band "Warriors of Dawn". When asked about how many countries would qualify, the answer was 10. 2 Entries in each semifinal would be eliminated. On the day of the first semifinal, the TSC Commitee announced both semifinals and the final to be on the same day in order not to include a clash with the 10th Anniversary of Luna City. Returning Artists / Contestants * Lala City's Representative, Sunshine Musical, has both returnees Moon and VicTorious on it, since Apollo left for the Warriors of Dawn group. * Dani Lemmi represented Corse City in 2013 as part of Touch, singing "Stand with Me", which placed 3rd. * The entire Softbike band and Apollo Space from Victorious Moon returned as part of the Warriors of Dawn group, created by Japanese Taisei Funatsu. * Dudu Kurbhi, part of Science Minds, was part of Touch, he and Dani Lemmi sang "Stand With Me", the song, representing Corse City, placed 3rd. * JP Kurbhi was the 2013 Contest Host. * Marzia Mlella was the original 2013 Perha Island representative if Perha Island got a slot in 2013. * The Candy Girls return for the 2nd Time, having represented Candy Land in 2013. * GAME OVER returned for the 2nd Time, having represented Saaks in 2013. * The Opera Duo had 2013 Firelight Island Representative Marco Masegona return. Renatha Zunci also returned but she returned as a backing singer. * Marie Mozner, RockaBye's Drummer, returned with Lala City's Sunshine Musical. Contest Semifinal 1: The first semifinal is composed of Perha Island, Lala City, Corse City, Vleiritos City, Firelight Island, Deconere and Vyvedas. Only the Top 5 Qualify to the Final. Semifinal 2: Grand Finale Jury / Televote Voting Semi Final 1: Semi Final 2: Other Countries * Allianthé: 2 Days after the Tomodachi Song Contest 2013 Finale, Allianthé's Broadcaster, Allianthé Television announced they would not participate in the 2014 Song Contest because the broadcaster reported the contest of having "Biased Voting" and they also blamed their poor result in 2013. 2013 Representative Yoki said he wants to bring the country back at least by 2015 or 2016. 1 Day after the Semi Finals were broadcasted, Allianthé confirmed its return for 2015.